


Mega Rings are Forever

by Life_on_Vega



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Inspirations [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_on_Vega/pseuds/Life_on_Vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite Team Rocket members have been asked to steal some mega rings from a shipment in Kalos. Disguises and terrible accents ensue.</p><p>(Based on a prompt on Tumblr by raulgonzalezblanco7, aka madridistagoblue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mega Rings are Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madridistagoblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madridistagoblue/gifts).



"I don’t understand why da boss wants some cruddy piece a’ jewelry," groused Meowth, crossing a leg over. "Hasn’t he got enough rocks on his fingers already?"

"This isn’t just any kind of ring," said James, pulling the unmarked van to the side of the street. "This is a mega ring, which can cause Pokemon to unlock their hidden power."

"I still think we ought to steal a few rings for ourselves," said Jessie. She reached into a bag and pulled out a wad of clothing. "I’ve got our disguises. Meowth, you’re our lookout. Start yowling if you see any police."

 "Disguises again? I guess ya got tired of big, fancy machines." Meowth ignored the glare from Jessie and hopped onto the vehicle’s dashboard.

A moment later, two people emerged from the back of the van in fancy clothes - one in a suit, the other in a blouse and pencil skirt. As the pair of thieves strode toward the alley, Jessie said, “You remember our cover story, James?”

"Of course. We’re from Boutique Couture, and we’re taking the delivery to make sure it gets to the shop."

"Which it won’t," said Jessie, with a smug grin. A pause, and she added, "You know, James, that skirt looks really good on you."

"Thank you," he replied, putting an extra sway in his hips. "And that awful woman in the boutique said I couldn’t shop in that section!"

* * *

Joseph had been having a  _long_  day. To start, Hotel Richissime had demanded extra towels and bedding, and the manager had insisted upon counting everything before he let Joseph leave. Café Triste had an “urgent need” for more napkins, but it had taken forever for the owner to finally come out and retrieve the items. Finally, the Sycamore Pokémon Lab had ordered more office supplies, and while the woman who took the boxes was nice, she just wouldn’t shut up about… whatever it was she was working on.

And to top it all off, his last delivery was to the hoity-toity jerks at Boutique Couture. Moving back to Unova seemed like a better decision every minute.

He pulled his truck into the alleyway. Apparently, he couldn’t just park it in front of the shop because that would “ruin the high-class atmosphere of our displays.” Of course, they weren’t the ones who had to walk a few blocks just to get to the building.

Joseph shut off the truck and grabbed the box from the passenger’s seat along with the clipboard to keep track of deliveries. He hopped out of the cab and slammed the door behind him.

A blue-haired woman and redheaded man immediately approached.

"Ah,  _oui_ , do you have ze items,  _monsieur?_ " said the man in the suit (in an oddly high voice).

"We ‘ave been waiting  _très longtemps_  for you to  _arriver!_ " said the woman in the skirt (in an oddly low voice).

"Uh, yeah," said Joseph, looking down at the box. "Got it right here. But I thought I was supposed to take these to the shop?"

"Oh,  _non non non!_ " said the woman, flapping her hands about, "Zese  _objets_  are _trop importants!_ ”

"And we will  _aussi_  save you ze walking,  _oui?_ " said the man, eyeing the box.

"Well, if you insist," said Joseph, with a shrug. "Just need you to sign this paper here." He handed over the clipboard and the pen.

"Ah,  _merci beaucoup, monsieur!_ " said the man, scribbling a name on the sheet. "You are too kind!"

"We shall take good care of zese," said the woman, taking the box. " _Au revoir,_ and ‘ave a  _merveilleux jour!_ ”

"Thanks," said Joseph, taking the clipboard back.  _Well, that could have gone a lot worse,_  he thought as climbed into the cab. Best of all, his workday was now done. He fired up the engine and backed out of the alley.

* * *

"We’ve got them," whispered James to his partner, "the disguises worked!"

"Don’t walk too fast, James, we don’t want to be seen." Though Jessie’s were focused forward, she couldn’t keep the glee out of her voice.

The two clambered into the van as Meowth peered out the window. “Are there any Jenny’s around?” asked James, handing the box to Jessie.

"One of dos trainers over dere is named Jenny," said Meowth, pointing at a café table with two female trainers. "She’s got a lady-type Meowth wid her!"

"We’re not here to get you a date!" Jessie retorted. "Let’s get out of here before any _Officer_ Jenny’s decide to show up!"

The Espeon and Meowth at the trainers’ feet startled when the engine turned on, but the women paid no heed. In a moment, the van pulled out of the street and onto the main road of Kalos. Ten minutes later, they had pulled out of the city, and Jessie had opened the box of mega rings.

"Let’s see, one for Giovanni, four for the admins, another for some kid named Silver…" muttered Jessie, counting the rings again. "Wait a minute, seven rings - there’s one extra."

James tilted his head toward the back and said, “Well then, Jessie, which one is your favorite?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog this fic on Tumblr, the original post is here: http://lifeonvega.tumblr.com/post/94126362292/oh-yeah-giovanni-defintely-has-a-mega-ring-whether


End file.
